Dragon Ball RRR Red Ribbon Revenge
by Velvet Monkey Master
Summary: The Red Ribbon Army - the world's greatest criminal organization - has fallen at the hands of a 12-year old. One year later, the evil Dr. Gero plots to reassemble the Red Ribbon Army and destroy the boy - known as Goku.
1. The Ribbon is Cut

"Dragon Ball: RRR - Red Ribbon Revenge" by John Murro  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anyone in this chapter.  
  
Prologue: The Ribbon is Cut  
  
Red Ribbon Headquarters  
May 12th, 750 A.D.  
  
Deep in the bowels of the headquarters that is home to the   
most evil criminal organization in the world, the sinister scientist  
Dr. Gero worked in his hidden laboratory. He was looking over the plans  
for Android #9 as he sipped some noodles up. The Red Ribbon Army  
had rushed him in his Android #8 project, and as a result, the mechanical   
man grew a concience and helped that brat destroy the Muscle Tower.  
  
Gero did his reaserch on this brat and discovered  
that the 12-year old boy who had decimated Silver,   
White, Blue, and Yellow of the world's greatest criminal  
organization, was known as Son Goku. Not only had  
he scored second place in the last World Martial Arts   
Tournamant, but he had also trained under the legendary Turtle Hermit,  
Master Roshi. After he had reported that to that midget,   
Commander Red, they both agreed that Mercenary Tao,  
the world's greatest assassin and disciple of the Crane  
Master, would be fit to carry out the job. They seemed  
to be correct, as the army's Dragon Radar detected that  
Tao was returning to the headquarters with Goku's four   
Dragon Balls.  
  
Ah yes, the Dragon Balls. Seven magical orbs that, once  
gathered together, would summon Shenron, the Eternal  
Dragon, to grant its summoner one wish, no matter what it   
might be. Dr. Gero learned about their powers on the computer  
and told the army about it last month. Red was anxious to  
get them for his own desires. But, Dr. Gero had his own  
plans for the seven magical Dragon Balls.  
  
Suddenly, alarms began spreading throughout the base. The  
worried face of Commander Red appeared on the vidphone.  
The redheaded midget explained, "That wasn't Tao on our  
radar! It was the kid! He's come to steal my two precious  
Balls!" (Sorry, I couldn't resist)  
  
Dr. Gero replied, "Take care of it yourself! You are the  
leader of the most feared criminal organization!" He broke  
up the connection, knowing that that would be the last time   
he saw that one-eyed midget in his entire life. He opened a   
secret trap door and walked down the staircase to his secret  
harbor that no one knew about. He drove down the river in his   
Capsule Jet Boat. The river would take Gero straight to his hidden  
laboratory in the mountains near North City, bringing only his  
blueprints and most prized experiments.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Commander Red watched the cameras in horror as the boy   
got closer to the room holding Red's Dragon Balls, which was  
occupied only by Commander Red, and Staff Officer Black. Black  
continued to insist that the Commander retreat or surrender, but  
Red would not let the Red Ribbon Army fall before a mere child.  
The soldiers had begun to retreat. Red checked the cameras for  
someone who had not yet retreated. Finally, he spotted a figure  
running in the direction of Goku.  
  
Commander Red recited, "Ah, Colonel Violet! She's the caliber of soldier  
we need in this army: proactive, dependant, and loyal!"  
  
Violet was the army's only female officer who worked for General  
Copper (Who was out searching for the last Dragon Ball) and had hair to   
match her name. She observed, "Looks like the Ribbon's finally been cut," as she  
entered a room.   
  
Red was puzzled as he watched. "What's she doing? The kid's further   
down the hall!"  
  
Staff Officer Black, Red's tall, bald, dark-skinned second-in-command  
exclaimed, "She's after the safe!"   
  
"That two-timer!"  
  
"She's proactive, alright! And she's giving herself a raise!"  
  
An angry Red yelled, "That's the result of years of hard work and is   
irreplaceable!"   
  
He got up and ran to the elevator, but Black warned  
him, "Sir, Forget the safe. We still have our most valuable possessions right here."  
He signaled to the Dragon Balls.   
  
Red hopped on top of a table and yelled, "Don't you lecture me! I'm the leader of   
this organization!"  
  
Colonel Violet spat out a wad of sticky bubble gum and used it to attach a detonator  
to the safe door. She fleed the room as the safe exploded. Violet re-entered the room   
and found the safe filled with so much money it would take getting first place in 100  
World Martial Arts Tournaments to earn that much money. She commented, "It's a shame  
everything in life can't be this easy." She then winked at the camera and added, "Consider  
this my severance fee." She then activated a capsule that formed a Jet. She loaded as much   
of the fortune as she could into it and flew away.  
  
Red was now even angrier as he threatened Violet, even though she was long gone. Staff  
Officer Black then observed, "The remaining troops have begun an evacuation."  
  
Red's was so angry that his face was as red as his name suggested. "This is not a democracy!  
Order them to get back now!"  
  
Black spoke over the loudspeaker, "There were no evacuation orders. All troops, return to base  
immediately or you will be met with terminal force!" The soldiers ignored Black. The sky was littered  
with jets.  
  
Red spewed out, "Traitors! Every one of you! You're a disgrace to the name of Red!"  
  
Black explained, "We're outnumbered! The boy is too powerful! We must get to safety!"  
  
"The Red Ribbon Army will never retreat from a mere boy!"  
  
Black asked, "You'll fight him?"  
  
Red replied bluntly, "No. You will. I will ready our new plan. Destroy the kid.  
I have full confidence in your ability to accomplish this. Is this clear?"  
  
"Clear."  
  
Red grabbed the two Dragon Balls (snigger) and entered the elevator. "Fight well, soldier."  
The elevator closed and took Red to a survaillance room on the top of the tower in  
the East Wing.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Goku reached the top floor minutes later and faced off with Black. The  
Staff Officer was good, but obviously was no match for the kid. So, Red  
made the ceiling collapse on Goku and Black.   
  
Red then returned to the room where Goku and Black met their ends  
and gloated something like this. "Yes! Once I get the last Dragon Ball, I will be   
wish to be as tall as a mountain! No one will look down to me again. I will be able to rule  
over all I can see and my eyes will tower over the heavens!"  
  
Black, who had survived by jumping out the window climbed in and spat out,   
"What did you mean, Commander?"  
  
Red was shocked. "Black, you're--"  
  
"Alive, yes. I heard everything. All of those lives were taken and the army was disbanded  
just so you can gain a few inches?"  
  
"You bet! Do you have a problem, Staff Officer?"  
  
"But this is a surface goal! It has nothing to do with the army's status!"  
  
"It has everything to do with the army! What's good for me is good for the army!"  
  
Black was disgusted. "Whatever happened to World Domination?"  
  
Red yelled, "We'll get to that. But a leader of the world must be handsome and  
charming! I've been teased about my size since I was a little boy!"  
  
"You sold me out for your vanity! You tried to kill me!"  
  
Red shot back, "You tall people don't understand! I think you're just mad that there's  
no 'Commander' in front of your name! You're just a lackey. My underling. You're just the  
bald, stupid, tall Staff Officer Black!" A second later, Commander Red collapsed with a hole   
in his head. His two Balls rolled over to Black's feet (chuckle).   
  
  
Black put down his smoking gun and announced, "That's Commander Black to you."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Dr. Gero had some entertainment during the ride to his lab. His   
experimental DNA Collector was sent to the RRA headquarters and recorded as  
Goku survived Red's cowardly manuever and fought Commander  
Black in he Red Ribbon Army's Battle Jacket (which was, like most of the  
Red Ribbon technology, manufactured by Dr. Gero). Black was killed. The world's   
greatest criminal organization had been destroyed by a 12-year old boy who can't  
even operate an elevator.  
  
  
Goku soon gathered all seven of the Dragon Balls and used them to revive his   
friend, Bora, who had been killed by Mercenary Tao. Goku then prepared for  
the next World Martial Arts Tournamant (which is three years from now) by   
running across the world. But, during that time, Gero plotted revenge against  
the boy who ruined his chances for World Domination..........  
  
To Be Continued in Chapter 1: Revenge 


	2. Gero's Plot

"Dragon Ball: RRA - Red Ribbon Revenge"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball. I do own several characters that will appear in this  
chapter. Don't want to give anything away, though...  
  
Chapter 1: Gero's Plot  
  
A year has passed since the destruction of the Red Ribbon Army at the  
hands of clueless 12-year old Goku. Dr. Gero's Android #9 had failed and he was  
now hard at work over Android #10. But, that could wait for later, as Dr. Gero was  
more concerned over changing that first sentance.  
  
Dr. Gero sat at the head of a long table. Also at the table were the only people  
left from the Red Ribbon Army with the guts to do what Gero had planned. (those who  
refused met with "accidents") There were Generals Copper, Indigo, Gold, and Pink, and  
Colonels Violet, Lavender, and Cerulean. Dr. Gero explained, "Welcome to the world's  
greatest criminal organization, the New Red Ribbon Army. The old army was an unorganized  
group of idiots who only managed to gather TWO of the seven Dragon Balls before getting   
themselves killed by a retarded child with a monkey tail! We will not make the best mistake!"  
  
Everyone at the table cheered, except for General Indigo. Indigo was a rugged, blue-haired  
sailor. He shouted at Dr. Gero, "Ha! The great Mercenary Tao couldn't even defeat that child!  
How can the Red Ribbon Army stand a chance without an army? No tanks, no soldiers. The Red  
Ribbon is dead! Get used to it, old man!"   
  
Nobody saw it happen. The second Indigo stopped talking, he dropped dead on the table. They   
looked over at Dr. Gero and saw his hand was covered in blood - and he held Indigo's necklace  
in his hand. The Generals and Colonels were speachless - how can a crazy old man be so fast and  
strong? Dr. Gero cracked his knuckles as he spoke, "Indigo was an example of what this 'old   
man' is capable of - and why you should all be good boys and girls and not complain! And, even  
though Indigo couldn't stay around to hear the answer to his question, soldiers are a waste of time  
and money. I will pull together a small group of troops for each of you, though. Any other questions?"   
No body spoke for the rest of the breifing. The memory of Indigo was fresh on their minds.  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Far from the New Red Ribbon Army's outpost, the boy known as Son Goku ran across the plains.  
His training assignment from Master Roshi was to run around the world for the next two years  
without using his Flying Nimbus Cloud. He had to become stronger so he could win the next World  
Martial Arts Tournament. Last time, he was beaten in the final round by an old master known as  
Jackie Chun who bore an odd resemblence to the Turtle Hermit.   
  
It was starting to get dark, and Goku was starting to get tired. He then saw a nice tree several  
meters from him. He laid down at the foot of a tree and remarked, "Nice and comfy - and some apples  
for a snack!" The boy fell asleep. He was awoken several hours later by a loud noise. Goku opened his eyes  
and found himself staring at the face of a tyranosaurous. Goku yelled and rolled out of the way as the  
giant carnivore's mouth scooped up not only the tree, but also the patch of ground it was on.   
  
Son Goku commented, "Good! I was starting to get hungry!" as he leaped toward the behemoth. Suddenly,   
the Rex slapped Goku with its tail and he fell towards a rock. Goku bounced off it, yelling, "That was a  
cheap trick!" The 12-year old propelled himself through the dinosaur's heart. It collapsed, dead as Commander  
Red. Goku was disgusted at his blood-soaked clothes and decided to wash off in a river. As he was about to  
leave, he saw a slimy ball roll from the Rex's mouth. He ignored it until he saw it glow.Goku curiously wiped   
the slime off the ball. He saw an orange orb with two stars. A Dragon Ball. He put it in his bag, knowing that he  
might need the Dragon Balls' power again someday. That made two Dragon Balls. He had nabbed his deceased grandfather's   
heirloom 4-star Dragon Ball at the end of his last adventure.   
  
So, Goku washed up and began eating his dinosaur, unaware that halfway across the world, an organization  
was planning to kill him.  
  
  
Next Time in Chapter 2: "Digging For Gold" - Goku continues his journey across the world and stumbles upon the  
area where General Gold of the New Red Ribbon Army is searching for one of the seven Dragon Balls. Can Goku  
defeat this snobby rich dude? Do I even have to ask? 


	3. Digging For Gold

Dragon Ball: RRR - Red Ribbon Revenge  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter. But, I do own Generals Indigo, Gold, and Pink,  
and Colonels Lavender and Cerulean.  
  
Chapter 2: "Digging For Gold"  
  
In the middle of one hot, sweaty desert, General Gold lounged in his lawn chair as he sipped  
on a martini and read a manga. He was dressed in a fancy gold tuxedo. He had gold rings on every   
finger and toe, bracelets on both arms, and a priceless gold necklace around his neck. He also had   
noserings, tongue rings, earrings and rings in places best not dwelled upon. Gero had assigned Gold   
six men. Only four of them were digging in the spot where the Dragon Ball was. the other two were  
fanning Gold and shining his expensive shoes. He lifted an object resembling a stopwatch. It was the  
advanced miniature Dragon Radar that General Copper had saved from his time in the Old Red Ribbon  
Army. Dr. Gero was currently working on duplicates of this Dragon Radar so he could send out more  
then one person out at a time. He yelled to the diggers, "Keep digging, men! You're almost there!"  
He turned to the fanner. "Fan faster!" He then yelled to the shoe shiner, "Hey! Can't you see that   
speck of sand on my beautiful shoe?"   
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku ran through the desert. It had been about a week since he found the 2-star ball. Since then,  
Goku decided to check his radar more often and collect any Balls that are along his path (Hee hee).  
He pulled out the Dragon Radar that Turbo Norikami gave to him. His first Radar that Bulma gave to him  
had been stolen by General Blue before he got beaten up by Arale. He hadn't seen him since. He checked the Radar  
and remarked, "Hey! There's a Dragon Ball near here!" He veered off his course and ran in the direction  
of the Dragon Ball.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
General Gold continued lying around, every now and then yelling at the poor soldiers. Suddenly, Gold jumped  
when he heard the soldiers screaming. "That's it," Gold said as he drew his gun and approached the pit.  
The General slipped and slided down the pit. Once he reached the bottom, he realized ehy they were screaming.  
His feet were stuck in the sand - and he continued to sink. Gold saw the soldiers were up to their waists.  
He smiled. Gold grabbed one of them and used him as a leverage to pull himself up. The man sunk all the way   
to the bottom. Gold bounced off the other two soldiers and climbed up safely to the top of the pit. He saw the  
fanner and shoe shiner reading his Manga and shot them both in the head.  
  
He checked the Dragon Radar. The ball was at the bottom of the pit, all right. But, Gold didn't want to  
risk his life in the quicksand pit. Maybe he shouldn't have killed those two soldiers. He pondered this and checked  
the Dragon Radar. He was shocked to see two Balls were moving towards him at an amazingly fast rate. General  
Gold looked up to see someone running towards him. Who could it be? Suddenly, the boy stopped before Gold. He  
immediately recognized him as the boy who destroyed the Old Red Ribbon Army, Son Goku. Goku greeted, "Hi, I'm  
Goku. Who are you?"  
  
General Gold said, "Why, I'm....uh....Mr. Gold."   
  
"Hi, Mr. Gold! What are you doing in the middle of this desert?" Goku's eyes moved over to the soldiers' bodies. He  
recognized the insignia on their uniforms. "Hey! Are you with the Red Ribbon Army?"  
  
Gold replied, "Well, you see, the Red Ribbon Army captured me and made me look for something here...and.... they tried  
to kill me, but I killed them first. I'm afraid that they might send more to kill me."  
  
"Oh. I'm looking for something, too. Its called a Dragon Ball." Gold's eyes popped open, but then an evil thought crossed  
his mind.  
  
"What a coincidence! That's what they wanted me to look for! Why don't we get the Dragon Ball together? Its  
at the bottom of that pit!" He signaled to the quicksand pit. "I've got an idea. I'll tie you to a rope and lower   
you into the quicksand. You just need to find the Dragon Ball, and I'll pull you back up."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, but what do you want with the Dragon Balls? You don't need to worry about the  
Red Ribbon Army while I'm protecting you."  
  
Gold lied, "I'll wish for World Peace or something like that."  
  
Goku was puzzled. "What would you need a piece of the world for? Oh well, I guess I can trust you."  
  
Several moments later, General Gold and Son Goku stood beside the pit. Goku had one end of the rope tied around him,   
and the other half was tied to a giant rock. Gold explained "I'll lower you into this quicksand. Find the Dragon Ball, grab it  
and then pull on the rope twice."  
  
Goku replied, "Okay, but what's a kick sand?"  
  
Gold thought to himself, *This retart singlehandedly destroyed the Old Red Ribbon Army?* . To Goku he said, "Quicksand  
is like water, but its made out of sand. Now get down there!" He kicked Goku into the pit and smirked. *Promotion, here  
I come. Don't see why Gero would make a big commotion out of some shrimpy idiot.*  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku was sucked into the deep pool of quicksand. He held his breath as he fell through the deep pit. Soon, he was no longer  
in a pool of quicksand. The sand dumped down a 1000-foot drop to an underground river. Luckily, the rope had reached its   
full suspension and prevented Goku from tumbling to his doom. Son Goku's acute vision detected men in fatigues lying sprawled  
near the river banks. "I wonder why they're sleeping down there. Maybe this is their home. I could worry about that later. Right  
now i need to find that Dragon Ball. Goku looked up and saw the Dragon Ball. It was on a branch growing on the side of the cave's  
far wall. "There it is! But how could I get to it? That's it!" He swung around on his rope until he reached the cave wall opposite to the  
wall holding the Dragon Ball. Goku bounced off the wall and swung safely to the branch. He grabbed the Dragon Ball and pulled on  
the rope twice like Gold instructed him.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
At the surface, General Gold danced in joy when the rope tremored twice. Soon, he'd have one more Dragon Ball and one less enemy.  
Then he grunted as he realized that there was no one else there to pull the boy up. So he grabbed the rope and pulled on it.  
Eventually, a grimy Son Goku emerged from the quicksand.   
  
But, the rope stopped once Goku was only halfway up the pit. Goku asked, "Why did you stop, Mr. Gold? I got the Dragon Ball!"  
  
Gold replied, "Well, when I pull you up to the top of the pit you're going to need two hands to pull yourself up, why don't you   
toss me the hard-earned Dragon Ball?"  
  
Goku agreed, "Yeah, sure. Why not?" He tossed the Dragon Ball to Gold. He caught it and marveled at the three stars on it. He then took out his pocket knife. Goku asked, "What's wrong? Wh aren't you pullng me up, Mr. Gold?"  
  
Gold flashed the knife over the pit and corrected, "You mean General Gold, brat. On behalf of the Red Ribbon Army, I thank you for the Dragon Ball and wish you a happy trip." Gold cut the rope, and Goku fell into the quicksand screaming.   
  
With no rope to help him, Goku fell to his doom. Sudenly, Son remembered, "That's right!" He unsheathed his staff, known  
as the mystical extending Power Pole. He held it in front of him and yelled, "Power Pole - Extend!" The bottom of the Power Pole  
stretched downward until it planted itself in the ground. The top then extended upward and carried Goku through the quicksand.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gold began packing his supplies into the truck for his return to Gold Camp. He was about to radio headquarters when a tidal  
wave of sand spewed out of the pit. Gold wondered, "What's happening?" When the sand disappeare, in its place was a tall staff.  
Hanging from that very staff was Son Goku. General Gold was speachless. Goku yelled, "Power Pole - Retract!" The Power Pole returned  
to normal as Goku landed before Gold and aimed the Power Pole at him. *Impossible!* Gold thought to himself. *I'll have to kill him   
myself.*. General Gold smirked.  
  
Goku asked, "Do you surrender? Or do you want to fight?"   
  
General Gold reached into his pocket and pulled out a 1,000,000-zeni coin. He flipped it towards Goku and asked,   
"Penny for your thoughts?" Goku shifted his head over as the coin flew past. It landed on a rock and exploded. Gold's  
jaw dropped. *Everyone that knows the value of money falls for the 1,000,000-zeni bomb trick! Either he's smarter then I  
thought, or even stupider.* Goku charged at Gold, screaming. General Gold drew his pistol and fired madly at Son Goku  
with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, the brat was gone. "I did it! Ding Dong - the kid is dead! Sayonara, Son   
Goku!"  
  
Gold froze as he heard a very familiar voice yelling, "Yoo hoo!" Gold turned around and saw a grinning Son Goku.  
He opened his hands and dropped the bullets Gold had shot at him on the floor. Gold sat like a statue as Goku's  
expression turned serious an he yelled, "Scissors...Paper...." Goku made a fist as he finished, "...Rock Punch!" He punched   
Gold hard in the stomach. He skidded across the sand and tumbled into the pit. The quicksand sucked him up quickly.  
Side Note: The Fist of the Rock, Paper, and Scissors is Goku's first signature technique that he uses. In this Rock=normal punch,  
Paper=open-handed punch, and Scissors=poke in the eyes. He first uses it during his first battle with Yamcha. this technique   
is edited of the American Edited Version.  
  
Goku grabbed his bag and continued his journey across the world.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
At Red Ribbon headquarters, Dr. Gero was interviewing people to replace General Indigo. Soon, there was only one person  
left. Gero was desperate to find seven underlings (four generals and three colonels) to gather the seven Dragon Balls quickly. So,  
he had to pick this last one.  
  
A man entered Gero's office. He wore a flamboyant suit and sported a colorful afro. "Hi. I'm Rainbow. I like your long, grey hair"  
  
Gero said, "Uhhh......yeah. How would you like to join the New Red Ribbon Army in our quest for the seven Dragon Balls and   
world domination? Normally, you'd start ou as a lowly soldier, but this is your chance to skip ahead to the high rank of General."  
  
Rainbow anounced, "Twisted and evil. I like that in a man, but I usually don't date older men."  
  
Gero yelled, "QUIT HITTING ON ME, YOU RAGING HOMOSEXUAL!!!!!" He then regained control and calmed down. "Do you want to be   
a General or not?"  
  
"Why, of course! My cousin Blue was a General. But he died before I could admit my feelings for him." Gero was speachless. "I wanted  
to give him some time, since he was still getting over Samuel."  
  
"Who's that?" Gero managed to ask.  
  
"Why he's Blue's younger brother."  
  
Gero was repulsed. He then rememberd one of the few reasons Blue became a general: his telekinetic powers. "D-do you have telekinetic  
powers mike your cousin Blue?"  
  
"Why, of course!" The gay man replied. "Blue taught me hmself!"  
  
"Y-you're excepted into the New Red Ribbon Army, General Rainbow.  
  
Next time in Dragon Ball - Dr. Gero discovers that Goku has found three of the Dragon Balls and deploys Colonels  
Violet, Lavender, and Cerulean to stop him. Are the three female Colonels too much for our young hero? Find out  
next time on Dragon Ball Chapter 3: Copper's Colonels. 


	4. Copper's Colonels

Dragon Ball: RRR - Red Ribbon Revenge  
------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball.  
  
Chapter 3: "Copper's Colonels"  
  
In the New Red Ribbon Army Compound, Dr. Gero looked over the results of hours of hard work. These  
Dragon Radars would allow the Army to detect the Dragon Balls much faster. He activated it and was astonished  
to discover that three Dragon Balls were moving at an alarmingly fast rate. "That's near Gold Camp!" he observed.  
Gero turned on Gold's communicator. there was no response. "It can't be! Only one person could take out Gold  
and collect three Dragon Balls so fast! Can it be- has Son Goku returned?" Gero looked down at the three-star  
and six-star Dragon Ball Generals Copper and Pink had collected. "If I could get those Dragon Balls, I'd have   
five! I'll send out Rainbow to get the last two. He needs to be put to use, and the longer he's away, the  
better." He spoke into the loudspeaker, "General Copper, order Colonels Violet, Lavender, and Cerulean to come  
to my office immediately!"  
  
The three Colonels arrived at Dr. Gero's office 1.5 minutes later. He tossed a radar to the three females.   
Cerulean was a beautiful female, but also very fussy. Lavender had a brunette crewcut and a determined face.  
Gero ordered, "Goku has three of the Dragon Balls. Dispose of him and bring me his balls at all cost!" The  
three feminine Colonels saluted Gero, "Sir! Yes, sir!"   
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku lied in the middle of a forest. Surrounding him were hundreds of corpses that once belonged to genetically  
altered Sea Monkeys. They put up a bit of a fight, but the battle was over once Goku used his KameHameHa Wave.He roasted the unworthy opponents over a campfire and took a bite out of one of them. "Mmmm....Tastes good." He   
was so preoccupied with his dinner that he didn't notice thje figures spying on him from the bushes.  
  
Colonel Violet watched Goku through her binoculars. "This kid's stronger then I thought. He took out  
the Sea Monkeys!" Lavender and Cerulean approached Violet.  
  
Lavender reported, "The trap has been set, mam!"  
  
"Good."  
  
Cerulean whined, "Ugh, this place is smelly and swarming with bugs! Why did Daddy make me come here?"  
  
Lavender snapped, "You must report to your superiors by military rank rather then family status!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever!"  
  
Violet sighed. "Alright, commence operation!" The trio moved several feetback, then Violet spit her gum at the  
bushes where they hid seconds ago. The gum exploded.  
  
Goku heard the explosion and dropped the sea monkey appendix he held. He then moved to the site of  
the explosion. There was nothing there. He heard another explosion in the distance and followed it. Still  
nothing. More explosions led to more dead ends. Soon, he finally reached a clearing. In the center of the   
clearing was a cooked turkey five times Goku's size on a platter. His drool watered the plants. Goku  
set his bag down and immediately dug into the food. Suddenly, a cage materialized around him. "Hey!  
What's happening?" Violet entered the clearing and grabbed Goku's bag contained his precious Dragon Balls (snigger).  
  
She laughed, "Have fun in your crib, baby. I'll make sure the Red Ribbon Army takes good care of your  
toys!" as she entered her helijet. Lavender and Cerulean did the sme to their helijets. The three Colonels took  
off.  
  
Inside the cage, Goku's attempts to break the bars failed. "Its too strong. Maybe I could use my KameHameHa  
Wave?" His stomach rumbled. "Nah, I'm too hungry.." He then noticed the giant turkey was still their. Less then  
a minute later, only bones remained. "Mmmm...That was small, but good enough to hold me over for another hour or  
so." He then cuppe his hands and placed them to his side. "Kame.....Hame..." A blue ball of energy formed between   
his hands. "...Ha!" He brought the hands forward and a beam of energy tore through the cage. "Yay! I'm free! Now  
to get those Red Ribbon guys!" He drew his Power Pole and charged in the direction of the speeding helijets.   
  
Goku soon caught up to Colonel Cerulean's helijet. He extended his Power Pole and vaulted towards Cerulean's   
helijet. Cerulean wailed as she activated the turbo jets. Goku brought down his Power Pole on the helijet. The  
jet exploded. Goku then hopped from treetop to treetop until he approached Lavender's helijet. She remained cool   
and fired at Goku with the built in machine guns. Goku blocked all of them with his Power Pole and stuck it in  
Lavender's helijet. It exploded.  
  
After checkIng the debris for the Dragon Balls, he chased the last helijet, Colonel Violet's. Violet set the helijet  
on autopilot and climbed on top of the helijet. Goku hopped onto the helijet. Violet observed, "You're the boy  
who put the Red Ribbon out of business one year ago?"  
  
Goku said, "Yeah, at least I thoght I did. By the way, are you a boy or a girl?" Violet grunted and delivered   
a sweeping kick to Violet. Goku leaped over it and punched Colonel Violet in the chest. She fell over the side   
of the helijet, but was able to climb back up. "Oh, you must be a girl!"  
  
Violet decided, "I'll have to use my bazooka bubble gum."  
  
"What?" Goku asked. Violet spit a wad of gum at Goku. It landed on his forehead and exploded. Goku was thrown  
off the side of the helijet. He tossed his Power Pole at Violet's jet. It exploded, and Violet was sent flying. She landed   
in the middle of the forest, unconcious, with Goku's bag. Mysterious vines came up from the ground and pulled Violet  
and the bag underground.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
On Master Roshi's island, everything was normal. Roshi, Bulma and Turtle were lying around watching Krillen and Yamcha performing  
their latest task: installing a heavy satellite dish. First, Yamcha had to carry it to the roof with his batre hands. Then Krillen   
had to install the satellite barehanded. A familiar smile crossed Roshi's face. This satellite dish would give him 10,000 channels.  
A whole thousand of those had programs that the Turtle Hermit loved most. He yelled, "Hurry up, boys! Put some muscle  
into it!"  
  
A helijet approached Roshi's island. At the controls were none other then General Rainbow. He watched through the binoculars  
and gasped at two things. "The enemy seems to be installing some sort of satellite dish! Oh boy, the person carrying it is   
SO hot!" The helijet landed on Roshi's front yard. He strolled out. Krillen, Roshi, and Bulma confronted him. "Out of my  
way, filthy woman!" Rainbow yelled as he slapped Bulma. She was sent flying into the wall of the Kame House. Master  
Roshi rushed to her aid.  
  
"Bulma!" Yamcha yelled as he dropped the satellite dish (unfortunately for Roshi, it landed in the water, washing away the  
last of Master Roshi's prize money from the previous World Tournament) and joined Krillen. Rainbow blushed.  
  
Roshi asked Bulma, "Are you okay, Bulma? Let me help you up." He grabbed Bulma tightly and pulled her up.  
  
Bulma drowsily said, "Thanks, Ro-" then she noticed where he was grabbing her. She yelled, "Pervert!" and kicked  
the dirty old man in the groin.  
  
Yamcha and Krillen charged toward General Rainbow. Suddenly, his eyes flashed, and Krillen and Yamcha were  
frozen. "I can't move!" Krillen exclamed.  
  
"Neither can I!" Yamcha agreed. Roshi stepped into a fightng stance.  
  
Rainbow got into an odd pose and laughed "Ohohoho! Don't make a move, old man, or I'll slice your pupils into ribbons!"  
Roshi sighed in defeat and and stepped back. "Now, hand over the Dragon Ball before I crush your disciples!"  
  
Roshi asked, "What Dragon Ball?"  
  
Bulma realized, "That's right!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the two-star Dragon Ball. "I found it while I was   
out fishing the other day and forgot to tell you about it!"  
  
Rainbow ordered, "Hand it over, you disgusting female!"  
  
"Alright..." Bulma reluctantly tossed Masterr Roshi the Dragon Ball. He caught it and tossed it to Generel Rainbow.  
  
"Now get off my island!"  
  
"I'm not done yet!" Rainbow snapped as he poacketed the Dragon Ball. He moved towards the still frozen Yamcha.  
"I need to have some fun with your handsome student here!" Rainbow began to undo the horrified Yamcha's belt.  
  
Turtle stepped forward and asked nicely, "Can you please stop and leave us alone?"  
  
Rainbow glanced at the Turle and screamed, "Aaaahhh!!! A turtle! A talking one, no less!" as he hid behind a tree.  
With Rainbow's concentration broken, Yamcha and Krillen were freed from the curse.  
  
"I can move again!" Krillen cheered.  
  
Yamcha sighed in relief and adjusted his belt. "Hey, Krillen - let's take care of this bozo!"  
  
"Gotcha!" Krillen yelled as he sprung into action. He kicked Rainbow in the stomach. The gay man was sent flying and  
got his head stuck in the Kame House's wall. Rainbow struggled, but eventually dislodged his head.  
  
Yamcha yelled, "My turn!" as he charged at the fruity General. "Wolf's Fang Fist!" He rapidly punched and kicked General  
Rainbow. He finished with an upward kick that sent Rainbow flying into his jet.  
  
Master Roshi added, "I'll finsh him! KameHameHa!" The most powerful Ki Beam struck Rainbow's craft and it was sent flying.  
  
Rainbow yelled, "Looks like Rainbow's blasting off again!" The crippled helijet was so far away it looked like a twinkling star.  
  
The battle might have been won, but the war hasn't. Bulma asked, "Who was that?"  
  
Roshi seriously replied, "The Red Ribbon Army. They're back, and assumig that weirdo survived the crash, they're now  
one Dragon Ball richer." Everyone on the island gasped. Silence followed, as the inhabitants of the island all thought  
the same thing: *Where are you, Goku?*  
Note: Oolong, Puar, and Launch are upstairs taking a nap. (or, at least Oolong's pretending to until Launch is asleep ^_^)  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku wandered about the forest, looking for signs of his Dragon Balls. "I can't find them anywhere. Grandpa's missing again!  
And I they took my Radar too!" He saw a shooting star in the sky. "Oh, star, I wish I could find a new Dragon Radar!" The  
shooing star shined, then shot forward fast. "Hey! MAybe I have to follow it to the Radar!" Goku ran after Rainbow's helijet-  
I mean, the shooting star.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Deep underground, in a tunnel abandoned decades ago, a broken down tram sped down the tracks. The only person aboard   
was the still unconcious Violet, and her stolen goods. The tram had a symbol of a red bowtie with the initials "RR" on it.  
Where it was heading was anyone's guess.  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball - The Red Ribbon Army has six Dragon Balls in its possession. Goku's quest takes him to a  
familiar village from his previous Dragon Ball adventure, were the sventh Dragon Ball is hidden. Can Goku find it before  
the fierce General Rainbow? Find out in Chapter 4: A Familiar Tail 


	5. Make Me a Rainbow

Dragon Ball: RRR - Red Ribbon Revenge  
------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter  
  
Note: The area Goku's in is on the opposite side of the world from Roshi's  
island, explaining why in the last chapter it was day at Roshi's, but night at  
Goku's camp.  
  
Chapter 4: "Make Me A Rainbow"  
  
Goku continued to chase the "shooting star", in hopes that it would lead him  
to his lost Dragon Radar - and his Dragon Balls. He was now swimming through   
the ocean. "I should be there soon..." Goku groaned. He had followed the star all   
night long. He was cold and hungry.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
General Rainbow flew over the ocean in his helijet. After that old man and his   
pupils sent him sailing, Rainbow eventually regained control of his craft and set  
course for the location of the last Dragon Ball. He had flown over the ocean   
all night. Rainbow laughed, "I shold be there soon! I wondor what type of reward  
Gero has in store for me..."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Goku panted for air as he reached land. He saw a winding road before him and rushed  
down it as the "shooting star" flew overhead. He was so busy watching the star that  
he didn't notice the police car until it smashed into him. Goku was unharmed, but the  
car couldn't say the same thing. A tall, light-skinned man, and a short, dark-skinned  
man emerged.   
  
The tall one groaned, "Not again, Ar- Hey! You're not Arale!"  
  
Goku asked, "Arale? I remember her! Sorry, I don't have time to talk, I have to follow   
a shooting star!" Goku ran off, leaving the dumbfounded police officers alone.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Rainbow landed his helijet on a mountain overlooking a village. The General observed,  
"This area isn't on my charts! Oh well, the last Dragon Ball is here somewhere!"  
General Rainbow then followed the Dragon Radar in search of the Red Ribbon Army's  
last Dragon Ball.   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Goku continued running down the road in search of the "shooting star". He had lost  
it after he met those cops. Further down the road, he saw cloud of dust kicking up  
behind someone who ran towards Goku. It was a little girl with thick glasses and  
a cap that reads her name. Following her were two farie-like creatures with green hair.  
Goku immediately recognized her. "Its Arale and her Ga-chan!"  
  
Arale greeted, "Hi-cha Son Goku!" as she stopped. "Long time, no see!"  
  
Goku replied, "Hi Arale! How are you doing?"  
  
"Good. Wanna come over and play?"  
  
"Yeah! Your father could make me a new Dragon Radar while we're there!"   
  
The two superpowered children ran down the road to Penguin Village, talking about  
their experiances in the past year.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
General Rainbow drove down the road in his Capsule motorcycle, on his way to the  
Dragon Ball's location. Something about this place seemed familiar to Rainbow. Suddenly,  
an old voice in his head muttered, *Kill Senbe Norikami....* Rainbow wondered, "What was  
that? And who is Senbe Norikami? Oh well, probably just some random thought."  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
At the Norikami residence, Dr. Senbe Norikami (AKA Dr. Slump) snuck up on his wife,  
Midori, who was napping on the couch. Senbe had a wicked smile on his face. Suddenly,  
he heard a voice yelling, "Hi-cha!" Midori shot up. The couple looked over to see Arale  
and the Ga-chan run into the room. Senbe and Midori greeted Arale. A boy walked in after her.  
Arale explained, "Goku came back to visit us!"  
  
"Hi!" Goku yelled.  
  
Sometime later, Goku, the Ga-chan, and Arale played games in the backyard. Midori came out  
and served them some drinks. Goku asked, "Where's Turbo? I wanna see if he could make me   
a new Dragon Radar."  
  
Midori responded, "Oh, its time for his morning nap. He should wake up soon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
General Rainbow pulled up in front of the Dragon Ball's location. For some reason, looking at the  
house made his teeth clench. Rainbow looked at the mailbox and saw the name, "Norikami" there.  
Steam came from Rainbow's ears. The voice returned. **KILL NORIKAMI, CARAMEL MAN 10!**  
Rainbow dissmissed the thoughts and snuck into the house, where the Dragon Ball was hidden.  
He followed the Radar up the stairs and entered a bedroom. In a crib he saw a snoozing baby  
clutching the one-star Dragon Ball. The Red Ribbon General sniggered and remarked, "This should  
be as easy as stealing candy from a baby!" as he reached for the orb. Then, he saw a picture  
of the baby with his parents and "sister" hanging from the wall above the crib. Rainbow froze  
when he saw the father. His eyes grew red as he remembered....  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Dr. Marushito, AKA Caramel Man 8/9, stood over his latest creation, Caramel Man 10. The doctor   
had captured a humans known as Rainbow and infused him with his blood in the event of his death.   
The doctor shouted, "You will die, Senbe Norikami!" The Caramel Man awoke. Marushito yelled, "What   
are you doing? You're not supposed to awaken until I die!"  
  
Rainbow commented, "Ooo, witty. I like that in a man."  
  
"WHAT?!" Marushito shouted.  
  
He then added, "I like your hair!"   
Caramel Man 8/9 growled and pressed the "Eject" button. The homosexual flew to Earth and lost all   
memories of his Caramel heritage, until now....  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Caramel Man 10's fist crushed the picture and tore through the wall. "YOU WILL DIE, NORIKAMI!!"  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
The Norikami's and Goku heard Turbo crying from the backyard and immediately rushed upstairs. They saw   
an angry Rainbow stomping on a picture lying on the floor. A second later, Senbe's neck was in 10's grasp.   
Arale and Goku yelled, "Doctor!" as they sprung into action. Arale grabbed Senbe as Goku whacked Rainbow  
out the window with hs Power Pole. "Who was that?" Goku wondered.  
  
Goku and Arale walked outside in search of the wacko. Suddenly, Goku was smashed over the head from behind  
and collapsed. Caramel Man 10 stood above him and laughed insanely. Arale yelled, "You creep!" as she kicked  
10 in the back. It had no effect. Caramel Man lifted Arale above his head by the neck and prepared to kill  
her. "DIE NORIKAMI!!!" he yelled as he pulled out a knife. All of a sudden, Caramel Man caught a kick to the   
stomach. He was sent sailing and became Rainbow in time to yell, "What happened? Oh, well - It looks like   
General Rainbow's blasting off again!"  
  
Goku and Arale turned to see Obotchaman, the formor Caramel Man 4. He explained, "The Ga-chan told me  
you were in trouble, so I rushed over here as fast as I can!"  
  
Goku and Arale thanked Obotchaman as Senbe and Midori walked towards them with Turbo. Goku greeted, "Hi  
Turbo! Can you make me another Dragon Radar?"  
  
"Sure!" Turbo spoke as some gears detached themselves from Senbe's plane and formed a Dragon Radar,  
which floated towards Goku. "Here you are, Goku!"  
  
"I would appreciate it if you ask me before borrowing parts from my plane, Turbo," said Senbe.  
  
"Thanks, Turbo!" Goku exclaimed as he activated the Dragon Radar. "Hmm....There are five Dragon Balls  
gathered together - my Dragon Balls must be there!" He said his goodbyes to the Norikami's and was   
about to leave when Turbo flew up to Goku and announced, "Wait, Goku! Here - take this Dragon Ball we  
found!" as he handed Goku the one-star Dragon Ball. Goku thanked Turbo again and left, unaware that he   
was on his way to one of the most difficult challenges of his life.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
At the Red Ribbon H.Q., Dr. Gero worked at his computer attached to a capsule. Gero marveled at the  
five Dragon Balls the Army now owned. He smiled as he looked at the capsule, which contained Violet's  
frozen form. Android #10 would be done on schedule.  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball - Goku leads another one-man raid against the Red Ribbon Army. But, it  
will not be as simple as last time, as DR. Gero is a sick and twisted opponent who has many surprises  
in store for our young hero. So, join us in Chapter 5: "Shadows of the Past" 


	6. A Familiar Tale

Dragon Ball RRR - Red Ribbon Revenge  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, or the people who own Dragon Ball,   
or the people who own the people who own Dragon Ball, etc., etc.  
  
Chapter 5: "A Familiar Tail"  
  
Goku ran through the wilderness, following the signal from the Dragon Radar.  
"I should be getting close," he commented as he approached the Red Ribbon HQ.  
At least, he thought it was the Army's new headquarters. Goku thought for sure  
that he wiped out the criminals for good a year ago. It was possible that some  
of them survived and now had reformed. Or, these were new guys that are pretending  
to be the Red Ribbon. Goku would find out soon. He needed to recover his Grampa's  
four-star Dragon Ball - again. Goku's instincts told him this would not be easy.  
  
***  
  
A bruised General Rainbow presented Dr. Gero with the two-star Dragon Ball. He  
refused to disclose how he got so beat up. But Gero was seriously miffed. "Your  
mission was only halfway accomplished! You were supposed to get the last two balls!"  
Rainbow was silent.  
  
One of the technicians reported, "Doctor! The last Dragon Ball is approaching at a   
rapid rate!"  
  
Dr. Gero's eyes widened. "There's only one person that foolish - the brat, Son Goku!"  
A smirk spread across the mad scientist's face. "I didn't expect him to catch on so   
fast. He's delivering the last Dragon Ball to me!"  
  
The technician asked, "Should I prepare the Defense System?"  
  
Gero had considered this. He spoke, "Activate Defense Systems 589-607. And deploy Air  
Units 235-671."  
  
The technician replied, "Sir, that surely won't be enough to stop that kid." Gero's eyes   
narrowed. The technician immediately dropped dead.  
  
Gero commented, "Its been so hard to find good technicians since Pink was promoted. I'll  
have to do this myself." Gero approached the extremely complicated computer. A fraction  
of a second later, all necassary security codes had been entered. Gero cracked his fingers   
and waited.  
  
***  
  
Goku emerged from the large forest and saw a mountain beside the ocean. Atop that   
mountain sat a large tower with the Red Ribbon Emblem on it. Goku was sure of it. The Red  
Ribbon Army was alive and well. As he approached, he avoided many traps similar to those he  
encountered during his first charge, and a few new ones.  
  
Then, he found himself surrounded by helijets. He cut through them easily and saw a balcony  
with an open foor on it. He leaped onto the balcony and commented, "This is easier then last   
time - and I'm not even using my Flying Nimbus!" Goku entered a large dark room. All doors and   
windows automatically sealed shut. Goku heard laughing and asked, "Who's there?"  
  
"Why, it is I!" The man said. Goku instinctivly ducked under the sword's slash. The man bearing  
the sword continued, "Ninja Murasaki!" as he leaped away from Goku.  
  
Goku yelled, "I remember you!" As he charged the villain. Suddenly, a roundhouse kick came from   
nowhere and caught Goku full in the stomach.   
  
Goku caught his breath as the kicker laughed, "O ho ho ho! You are no match for I, the great  
General Blue!"  
  
Goku lunged at Blue, but another man jumped in the way and punched Goku in the face. The  
man taunted, "This time, boy, you are no match for Colonel Silver!"  
  
Goku drew his Power Pole to attack when a laser beam singed his hair. Goku swung around to see  
himself facing the Battle Jacket. The pilot bragged, "Commander Black will take care of this annoying  
child."  
  
Goku flew at Black. Suddenly, to giant hands clamped around Goku and squeezed the tailless monkey.   
Goku screamed in pain as the giant spoke, "Cry like the baby that you are, just as everyone does  
when they lay eyes on Major Metallitron!"  
  
Dum Dum DUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
***  
  
In the survaillance room, Dr. Gero, and Generals Copper and Pink watched Goku as Metallitron crushed  
him. Dr. Gero laughed, "Mwahaha!!!! That brat can't even beat the strongest warriors of the Old Red  
Ribbon!"  
  
Rainbow, Pink, and Copper were bug-eyed. Copper spoke, "B-but those people - they're dead!"   
  
Gero smiled as he replied, "That's because Goku is in the simulation room."  
  
Pink asked, "So he's fighting training sims?"  
  
"Yes - but I've set their levels to max, and their settings to kill." The mad doctor then bursted out  
with maniacal laughter.   
  
***  
  
Metallitron continued to crush Goku. "Now, I will finish you," the Major spoke as he tightened his grip.  
Major Metallitron gaped at Goku and charged his missile. Suddenly, a long brown object shot out from nowhere  
and impaled the giant's eye. He screamed in pain and dropped the boy.  
  
Goku observed, "Hey! My tail grew back!"  
  
General Blue looked Goku in the eyes as his flashed. Goku didn't move. Blue laughed, "Stiff as a statue,"  
as Silver and Murasaki charged Goku. Murasaki slashed at the boy with his sword as Silver kicked at him.  
Both attacks went straight through Goku.  
  
Murasaki and Silver both froze. "What?"   
  
Metallitron smashed his fist down over Goku as a laser beam from Black's Battle Jacket went through him.  
Goku was still in the same fighting stance he was in when Blue froze him, except he was a bit staticy.  
  
Murasaki wondered, "Could it be? The after image?"  
  
Immediately, the villains heard a familiar voice speak, "Power Pole....Extend!" The mystical shaft tore through  
Blue's heart. He instantly dissolved.  
  
Murasaki and Silver charged Goku from one side as Metallitron fired a heat-seeking missile at Goku from the   
other side. Goku stood still. The missile went through Goku and followed Murasaki and Silver. The duo screamed  
and fled.  
  
The missile eventually gored them (they dissolved as well) and the missile flew outside. The real Goku flew  
towards Black. The mad dictator fired his own heat-seeker at Goku. Goku leaped over the missile and kicked it   
at Metallitron. The giant yelped in pain as he too dissolved into thin air.  
  
***  
  
Copper exclaimed, "The boy's winning! How will you stop him?"  
  
Dr. Gero pointed to a sealed hatch. "Well, if by some miracle Son Goku wins, he'll be up against...this!" the  
mad scientist pressed a button. A figure emerged from the hatch.  
  
Rainbow gasped, "But you're dead!" Recovering from the blow, he added, "You're actually very handsome." A second  
later, a tongue tore through Rainbow's forehead. The general dropped dead as the man licked his lips. Copper  
and Pink shrunk into the corner, frightened.  
  
Flames roared in the man's eyes as he asked, "Where is the boy?"  
  
***  
  
(play Dragon Ball theme)Goku leaped at Black and punched him out of the Battle Jacket. The child pummeled  
the tall black man and knocked him into the the wall. (End theme)  
  
Black climbed into the Battle Jacket and prepared his Ultimate Top Secret Weapon. Suddenly, Metallitron's  
missile returned and hit the Battle Jacket. Black screamed in horror as he dissolved.  
  
Goku entered the next room. It was an empty fighting arena. Goku wondered, "Where'd everyone go?"  
  
Suddenly, a fist caught Goku in the face and knocked him into a wall. Goku looked up to see...  
  
"Mercanary Tao? I thought I killed you!" Steam came out of Tao's ears. The assassin charged at  
Goku.  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball: Goku has beaten Mercenary Tao, but can he repeat this task? Tao  
is much more powerful then ever, and has a much larger book of tricks then last time. Does  
Goku stand a chance against the new and improved hitman? Or will Dr. Gero rule the world?  
Find out in Chapter 6: "The Return of Mercenary Tao" 


End file.
